Of The Official and Unofficial Secrets Act
by BlameThePlotBunnies
Summary: Very fluffy loosely termed crossover - some characters and plot-points of Primeval are referenced, and I am working on a longer fic for this, but this bit stands alone I think - in which Lynn Lewis is a) still single b) still childless, and c) totally aware that her Dad and his Sergeant are 'having it away', as it were. Mild M/M warning. T for this and a little bad language.


Lynn Lewis had been working for the ARC for about eight months when she eventually had to tell her Dad she was working on something covered by the Official Secrets Act. Then, not even a month later, she'd memorably had to ask him to sign the Official Secrets Act himself, but to be fair, if he'd told her about the minor bit of time travelling he'd done when he was still a Sergeant, then she'd have at least been prepared for _that_ little bit of weirdness. When sitting in a car with one's father, when one's father was only six years older than one, one found oneself a little weirded out, if one was being honest. She shook her head to dislodge that very 'one'-centric train of thought, turning her attention back to the road, and the car she was driving on it. It was a nice car, big, black and truck-like. It belonged to the ARC, but it was unofficially claimed by Captain Becker, their Chief of Security. If anyone else had taken it, he'd probably have murdered them, but the world and his donkey - or at least the whole office - knew that Captain Becker would only grumble at her a bit and ask her if she'd put the seat back in the right place. He was lovely, she thought to herself, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel as she sat in the queue of traffic at the lights. At some point, she'd ask him for a drink after work. He was lovely, but apparently he couldn't identify a come-on unless it was labelled 'come-on' in ten foot high letters. Smiling fondly, she pulled into the side of the road outside her destination (her father's house) and slipped lightly out of the car.

Banishing all thoughts of the lovely Captain Becker to the back of her mind, she hurried up the path, turning her coat collar up against the frosty October air, and rapped briskly on the door with her knuckles. She leant against the bonnet of the second car on the drive, ('the very dishy' Sergeant Hathaway's car if she wasn't much mistaken); then thought better of it and stood up again as the icy metal freeze-burned against her almost-bare legs. It therefore surprised her only a little to find the door opened by 'the very dishy' Sergeant Hathaway, even given the early hour. Her dad had always had an eye for a pretty boy, even when her mother had been alive, though it had only ever been an eye back then.

"Morning James!" She said brightly. He stood back to let her in, smiling his own greeting as she remarked "You're early aren't you?"

"Dedicated more like!" Her Dad called from the staircase, before the younger man could reply. "Morning, pet." He placed a kiss on her cheek as he passed her on his way to the kitchen "We've just been going over some paperwork for later on."

"Ahh." She smiled, keeping the disbelief off her face by sheer force of will. She was 29 years old and he still thought she didn't know? Well, let him hang on to his belief of her innocence if he wanted to, she decided, one day she'd bring home somebody - maybe Captain Becker, the back of her mind pondered - and he'd have to realise his little girl wasn't so innocent as he thought anymore. Until then… why bother him with it? She smiled to herself.

"So, you've heard my excuses, what brings you here this early?" James asked her, grinning as he closed the door behind her; following her into the living room. He dragged his jacket off the back of the sofa and shrugged into it

"Calling in a favour. I need to get some files from your lot, and I don't have twenty years to waste trying to get a warrant. Ideas would be appreciated…" She spun on her heel to face the kitchen doorway "Dad?" she called, in a tone that jokingly demanded an answer

"James, go with her and get her sorted will you? I'm s'posed to be in with Innocent in half an hour." Her father called back with a groan.

Lynn tossed her car keys over the bonnet to James as she headed for the passenger seat, and they slid into the car in silence. James pushed the key into the lock but hesitated before starting the engine

"You saw right through that didn't you?" he asked, not looking at her

"Oh good God, yeah! Biggest load of bull I've ever heard."

"Hey, it wasn't that bad! For a spur of the moment, only been up half an hour, kind of lie anyway." He exclaimed

Lynn couldn't help snorting, albeit good naturedly. "Yes, ignoring the gaping holes in it."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that there wasn't a file to be seen?"

"They could be in your Dad's bag, or my laptop case, or upstairs." He countered.

"True… How about your bonnet being ice cold like it had been there all night?" He raised an eyebrow

"How do you know it was?"

"Because I sat on it while I was waiting for you to answer the door, and immediately wished I'd worn a longer skirt."

"Oh. Ah." He thought about it for a moment then waved a hand and started the engine "Aw screw it, I can't explain it, we were fucking like bunnies last night." He pulled out into traffic looking so pleased with himself that Lynn couldn't help laughing. He shot her a wounded look "It's not that funny."

"Oh James, pet, I'm not laughing at you! It's just… y'know, you could've tried to convince me you fell asleep on the sofa before you said that."

"You wouldn't have believed me."

"No," she conceded, still giggling "but you could have tried."

"Next time, I'll be sure to lie to you first." He promised, seriously

"You better do." She wagged a finger at him, mock sternly, then turned to stare out of the window. After a moment she asked "So, how's it all going?"

He grinned "It's fantastic."


End file.
